<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First thing we'd climb the tree... by Neomikaha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593540">First thing we'd climb the tree...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neomikaha/pseuds/Neomikaha'>Neomikaha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) &amp; Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neomikaha/pseuds/Neomikaha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever fan fic... matter of fact first ever story writing for me so forgive me as I'm not really a writer and english isnt my first language. </p><p>The story starts after s3e10.<br/>Gilbert and Anne learning new way of living as young couple, obviously theres bumps and struggles but alot of happy cute moments aswel.<br/>It's a bit of what I would love to see if the show ever get renewed, a bit of what I haven't seen in other fics and would enjoy reading myself.<br/>I hope you will enjoy it, i have ideas for another 10 episodes... or more but just have to edit/write it and make sure it all make sense.<br/>So... heres the first episode of what I hope will turn into quite fun long series...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Barry &amp; Cole Mackenzie &amp; Anne Shirley, Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe &amp; Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, John Blythe/Marilla Cuthbert, Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix &amp; Muriel Stacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First thing we'd climb the tree...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marilla opens the door surprised as Gilbert is standing there with hand full of wildflowers, a shy smile and eyes full of love. She invites him in and they seat by the table.<br/>
Gilbert: Ms Cuthbert, I came to ask officially… if I can... if me and Anne… if its ok with you and Mr. Cuthbert…<br/>
Marilla: Gilbert, we already said yes in our letter, didn’t you receive it?<br/>
Gilbert: uhm… yes, I did! I was so happy… I mean, I thought maybe I should ask you and Math… Mr. Cuthbert in person as well…<br/>
He looked around bit embarrassed and carry on rumbling: … oh just noticed I forgot to ask for Mr. Cuthbert to come and join us…<br/>
Marilla looked at him with understanding smile: Gilbert that’s ok, we are more than happy about you and Anne courting. I would not pick a better young man for our Anne… what I mean is that you have our blessing.<br/>
Gilbert smiled, looked at the flowers and realised he brought them for Anne: would it be alright if I could speak with Anne, and maybe… go for a little walk, obviously only around the farm.<br/>
She remembered Anne’s sad face this morning and knew they been away for so long so she decided to help young love: Anne isn’t home, we didn’t know you are coming back home, she was quite sad this morning. I let her go for a walk, she said something… that she will visit her old friend… that’s she didn’t climb it for a while… whatever that mean! You can try finding her.. if you want?<br/>
Gilbert reminded himself one of the conversations between Anne and Diana he once overheard back at school, when Anne was talking about this oldest tree she visits sometimes to think and be alone. His eyes got wide when he realised, he might know where Anne is. Marilla senses his excitement and told him: go on Gilbert, go and see her, she will be thrilled to finally see you dear!<br/>
He smiled: thank you Ms. Cuthbert! And run out of Green Gables holding tight to the wildflowers in his hand, running full speed through the fields and forest.<br/>
When he noticed the tree, he stopped to catch a breath, smiled as he noticed Anne seating high on one of the branches. He stood there for a moment just enjoying the view of his lovely Anne-girl. She looked so peaceful, beautiful and simply gorgeous, sun rays sneaking through the tree branches was kissing her pretty hair. He thought: oh my dear Anne, nose in her book… deep in her thoughts too busy to notice me.<br/>
She was playing with her single braid when she noticed Gilbert climbing the tree. Unable to talk she watched him climb up, he stood with one leg on branch underneath the one Anne was seating on and the other one between other branches. She opened her mouth stunned but couldn’t speak out of excitement and stress as this was their first meeting since their kissing session in front of her boarding house…<br/>
Gilbert: Hello Anne!<br/>
Anne: oh Gil… Gilbert! What are you… how did you… uhmm… hello? She smiled nervously.<br/>
Gilbert leaned forward bit shy himself as well: can I? He asked while his eyes locked at her full pink lips. She managed to nod before their lips crush into each other with a passionate kiss!<br/>
Gilbert lost balance and they was forced to stop the kiss before he would fall down, Anne still holding into his curls behind his neck smiled: Hello<br/>
Gilbert: I missed you<br/>
Anne: I missed you to, so much!<br/>
He sat himself across from Anne on a bit higher branch, her face on the level with his chest now, their eyes full of love.<br/>
Gilbert looked down on her book: didn’t you read that already?<br/>
Anne: its one of my favourites. How did you know I’m here?<br/>
Gilbert: well… I went to see you at Green Gables, (he blushes a little while reminding himself awkward conversation with Marilla) Marilla mentioned you went to visit old friend and planning on climbing and I remember hearing you talking to Diana about this old tree and there’s only few really big old trees round here that I remember, fortunately you was here and not by the one near the station, (he laughs and look around). Wonderful view by the way, let me tell you its quite… he looks at Anne, outstanding! He finishes the sentence with his eyes locked on her..<br/>
Anne: it is isn’t it Gilbert! Oh, how I love pureness of nature! Trees have the most… she notices him watching her with eyes full of romance, she smiles and says: you are talking… about… me??<br/>
Gilbert nods his head with a cheeky smile: you are the most beautiful…<br/>
Anne’s smile drops a little as she gets a flashback of certain someone who Gilbert brought to the fair…<br/>
Gilbert: …what’s wrong Anne?<br/>
Anne: well… I’m sorry, but we both knows that I’m not, I’m nothing compare to Win…<br/>
Gilbert: Oh, Anne! But you are! You are everything to me! You are my world and stars! I am…  so so sorry about all the pain I put you through…<br/>
Anne: Gilbert Blythe! Stop apologising, its in the past… we both got a bit lost, but we are here now, together! … still quite can’t believe this is true to be honest, she admits quietly.<br/>
Gilbert smiles: would you like to go for a walk Anne?<br/>
Anne: I would love to Mr. Blythe<br/>
He gets down first. As she is getting down her dress get stuck on a chunk of broken branch. She loses her balance, Gilbert trying to catch her ends up falling on the ground with her. As they roll over, he lands on top of her with his hand under her head and the other one round her waist. Their eyes locked slowly moving from eyes to each other’s lips. Anne can feel his chest pushing against hers, his heart rate now real fast, his breath inches away from hers…. She decides to put her hand behind his neck, fingers travel between his black locks, her other hand slowly strokes his jaw, his arm tighten around her waist. He kisses her, slowly and softly at first, she returns the kiss with passion. They smile into another kiss when suddenly Anne shout: Hurt!!! Gilbert jump straight up scared he is the one hurting Anne but then notices she’s up as well trying to lift side of her skirt. Confused he turns his back to Anne: Anne, I’m so sorry, I… I…<br/>
Anne: my leg!! It hurt, I feel… dizzy…<br/>
Gilbert decides to turn around to check what’s wrong, Anne’s skirt is only lifted round her knee, he looked down and can’t see anything: Anne is it ok if I check? She agrees with a quick nod as she slowly lean against the tree sliding down to the ground. Gilbert lift her skirt a bit higher to find a swollen stung area just above her knee, it’s quite big: It must have been a wasp, maybe even a hornet…<br/>
Anne overwhelmed by the fact Gilbert is examining her leg, and the fact she’s in a lot of pain, feels lightheaded: Oh, wildflowers! We crushed them! Gil... Gilbert… it hurts… she mumbles before fainting…<br/>
Blurry… Anne being carried by Gilbert back to Green Gables. Marilla ran out of the house asking what happened.<br/>
Gilbert: Anne was stung by a hornet, I need cold water and some clean cloths to make a compress, he orders, and please make something sweet for her to drink, we don’t want her to faint again.<br/>
Marilla nodded and run back home, Gilbert carry Anne straight to her room upstairs and Marilla wonder for a second how did he knew where Anne’s room is, but she decides to ask that kind of questions when her daughter is well</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>